As is well known and understood, there is an extremely high risk to healthcare workers of viral disease transmission from infected patients. One of the more recent studies, for example, reported that almost 50 percent of operations resulted in at least one of the surgical room personnel becoming contaminated through cuts, pricks and splashes.
In view of studies such as this, regulations regarding occupational exposure to blood-borne pathogens have been developed under the Federal Occupational Safety and Health Administration ("OSHA") aegis. One such approach particularly concerned addressing a manner for minimizing the risk to both Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and Hepatitis B Virus (HBV); such regulation set forth that surgical gowns, drapes and other garment fabrics, to satisfy the federal guidelines, must exhibit specified resistance to fluid penetration and virus penetration, and must be washable and sterilizable. To keep the costs of healthcare as low as possible, these items must be capable of withstanding adverse washing and sterilization--either through commercial washings and dryers, or autoclavings, a minimum of 50 times at 275 degrees Fahrenheit, and for at least 5 minutes, according to OSHA.
As is also well known and understood, surgical gowns, drapes and other surgical garments must not only be "virus proof", but must also exhibit a high resistance to the penetration of water, blood and other fluids. To be completely usable, and as is known, they should also exhibit a high rate of moisture vapor transmission. Analysis has revealed that an estimated 5.6 million workers or more are estimated to be covered by this final OSHA regulation, inclusive of the entire healthcare sector of hospitals, nursing homes, out-patient facilities, medical and dental laboratories, linen services, handlers of regulated waste, etc. Thus, although there exists a great need for a surgical gown, drape and other surgical garment which is readily accepted as being needed to be impervious to blood and virus--besides being waterproof--, the need for such waterproof, breathable fabrics goes beyond just the operating room environment.